


not like the cookie

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 6: gift & flufftober day 8: pets.





	not like the cookie

**Author's Note:**

> you probably know how this is gonna go... I decided to use this two ideas together. I hope you like it :) I will post the next one on the 9th! see ya, thanks for your support so far.

* * *

 

"So, I know we said no gifts but, I think this is something you're going to love."

Maia was eying him and the box he was carrying suspiciously, already on alert of what might be inside the box. Simon sat down on his side ( _he had a side now, wow_ ) on her king size bed and put the box on her lap. He couldn't help but stop to appreciate her, though.

She was beautiful. With messy curls, sleepy face and a scowl for breaking the promises of no gifts on her birthday, Maia was the epitome of beauty right now. At least for him.

Admiration completed, he nudged her softly, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Don't look at me like that. And I didn't spend any money on it. I just didn't want to let your birthday go unnoticed."

Maia sighed, but it wasn't as exasperated as he thought. She then gave him a small smile and patted his cheek. "Okay, I'll take the present."

Maia sat up better and opened the box, their content leaving her speechless. After a bit, she seemed to recover and looked up. Simon couldn't tell what was she thinking. He started to fidget nervously.

"Simon."

"Yeah, babe?"

"Why is there a sleeping puppy on this box?" Maia asked, not giving her emotions away. She was staring inside the box now as If contemplating the puppy.

"I just um, thought it would be a good idea? A pet, you know, for the company and you always mentioning how as a child you had pets and you loved them, so I thought, 'why not?' but If you don't want it I can--"

Maia shut his ramblings up by placing a soft kiss against his lips. When she pulled back, she was sporting a smile. Simon took this as a good sign.

"I loved it, thank you. What is his...or her name?".

"Her name is Oreo."

Maia couldn't help the snort. "Oh, Simon. That's just silly."

Simon was grinning now. "Yeah, well. I am."

Maia smiled too, a soft, contented smile. She caressed his cheek softly with her knuckles. "Yeah, and I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine and kudos and comments are appreciated xox  
> follow or talk to me at tumblr (kindaresilient) or at twitter (iknowesurefire)


End file.
